


Plot Bunny

by Kaichou



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichou/pseuds/Kaichou
Summary: A bunch of plot bunnies that I decided to post, some were with an older writing style. If I give the wrong tag or warning or something please tell me before reporting itFate Pokemon Theme System (Chapter 1-5)100.000 Gods Control Kirito (Chapter 6)
Kudos: 1





	1. Fate Pokemon Theme System 1

I sighed and watched the world fading around me, this is a truly hellish year.

A pandemic spread over the world and somehow with current technologies and the ability to closing off the border, we failed to contain it into a single town or nation, isn’t when you are embargoing another country you can do it better?

Somehow it spread all over the world, the technologies to travel distance become a curse that spread the disease over the sea

Its this pandemic will kickstart the extinction of human races? Nah I doubt it… Humans and cockroaches are best buddies afterall…

Why should I care? I am dying right now, not because of a pandemic but because…why the heck am I narrating this anyway?

It seems its true when you are dying, your thought wanders everywhere…

It makes me remember the one jerk in my class that mock me because I like anime and calling it a cartoon, it was one of my fondest memory.

…

“Haha, you already highschool but still watch cartoon”

“Do I ever disturb you?”

“No? What of it?”

“Do I ever mock you?”

“No?”

“I see you are simply a jerk that wants attention”

“Grrr” The jerk raise his arm

“Truly uncultured people” I smile and laughing “can’t won an argument and resort to violence”

His vein popped up and pointed at me “You are embarrassing still watching those cartoon while in highschool!”

“It was my problem why are you bother? Why should I be embarrassed? I didn’t do anything illegal, aren’t you usually smoking after school? By our country law I can call the police and report you to sent you into the Youth Detention Center because underaged smoking, an illegal thing” I smiled brightly “The only reason police didn’t catch you because there are too many underaged smokers on the street and it simply a hassle to catch all of you but I bet If a report comes up you can spend your night in the and its really bad for your record”

“You won’t dare” He trying to threaten me

“Oh, I really dare, afterall thanks to my asthma the smoke is a really real threat for me and if you punch me I just need to report directly cause your punch will still a have mark on my body, a real evidence of violence”

“Grr” Is this guy voice lines limited to grunting?

“Why do you embarrassed anyway? Do I am embarrassing myself will shaming you?”

He grinned “Yes you are”

“Why? Am I even your friend? ”

“No? We are just classmates?”

“So what is the problem?”

“...”

“I see you are not a jerk, you are a moron”  
…  
Each time I remembering that guy face, I grinned, afterall his reaction is really hilarious, I am really confident at that time, cause that argument where I cannot lose

If he punches me I report and win, If he back down I am safe and still win

I wonder where is that guy now? I know not having a phone in highschool will bite in the ass sooner or later but its a good thing I managed to buy one after saving money by applying for the job as a school janitor

Its kinda awkward when one of my classmate arrive earlier than 7 a clock thought, one of the good thing is if somehow I forgot my assignment I can visit the school at night using my janitor key. I need to buy the old schoolguard some coffee to keep it silent thought…

With that last piece of fond memory, the world turned black…  
 **-XKaichou9779X-**  
“Congratulation!” A man in a suit appears in front of me and clapping his hand “You finally finished your own series”

I am really confused but somehow no matter how bizarre this situation I can’t freak out

Isn’t I already dead? Hmph?Why I cannot talk?

“Let me see your file” The man is suit-hummed “Oh, you are a sufferer of 8-grade syndrome! I like it, cause you guys is a bunch of open minded people, explaining anything to you will not be a hassle!”

How can this guy in the suit know my dark history?!

“So to keep it short did you ever hear Multiverse theory?”

I want to say yes but I can’t talk, so in the end I just nodded

“To put it frankly your life in another world is a TV show called ‘Real Life is Suck’ you are kinda the popular chuunibyou side character!” The man grinned “You even managed to get your own spin-off series! If I am not remembering it wrong is called-”

“STOP! I didn’t want to hear it!” I close my ear with my hand, are you saying my dark history is shown through the Multiverse into every corner of it?!

“Wow, you managed to overcome my silent passive field just through sheer embarrassment!” The man amused and amazed “but tell me, where is your happy go lucky popular side character self go?”

I calm myself and grinned “Isn’t the title of the main show is self-explanatory? Real Life is Suck!”

“Indeed” The man nodded and agreed “anyway I think you already know thanks to your Anime knowledge but you gonna get to reincarnate with the memory of your past life intact, this was the bare minimum that everyone get btw”

“Oh” And here I thought I am sp-arghh! This cliche situation is calling my Chunni self!

“And depending on your karma it can get worse or good” The man seemed amused at my inner struggle “If you are a saint you can get a cheat for your next life and if you are a scum we will value your next life with a penalty, in a way it can be considered Paradise and Hell”

“Anything you do in the world you are reincarnating will not added to karma value cause you will remember meeting us, so you literally just need to live with past life memory freely and when you die we will reincarnate you again without memory”

I see so its a free world, a paradise for saint and hell for scum, the saint will happy cause he/she know that he gained cheat cause his good deed, and the scum will suffer thanks to their penalty and know it was the punishment for being a scum

“Anyway you don’t need to worry to meet other reincanator, each one of you will reincarnated it your own multiverse.”

I nodded in understanding “So what kind of people am I? A saint or a scum? ”

“You are neither” The man shakes his head “Just like the majority of people in your world. So you will get the bare minimum treatment”

“I see”

“But let me give you a special offer” The man in the suit grinned “I will give you a random system as long you live interestingly because frankly, I really really enjoy the spin-off show.”

Hearing the offer I froze…and grinned. Maybe to this god-like being I am just an entertainment but isn’t my previous life is already become a show? The truth is won’t matter either I have power or not but I didn’t want to start fresh as an ordinary guy, I want power! There is a reason I am a Chunni you know!

“I swear in this sealed right hand of mine!” I posed in the famous sealed right arm pose “Consider your wish granted!”

The man in the suit laughed “Then it's a deal!”

This is the start of the adventure of myself in Fate world


	2. Fate Pokemon Theme System 2

I managed to recover my past life memories at around 5 years old.

According to the god-like-man-in-suit explanation that I remembered, baby human brain is similar to a computer from the nineties and an adult mind is just like supercomputer software

It simply incompatible, so at least the safest age to start recovering adult mind and memories are around 5 years old even then, is still not the full software, or basically a lite version of it.

So yeah even though I am mentally around 30 years old, I still act like a kid…I dreaded the day I become a teenager again. I used to like Shazam and always questioning ‘why the heck wisdom of Solomon is overpowered by teenager hormone?!’.

Well, now I am experiencing the answer.

But as expected, I am born in Japan. As an Anime lover, I am loving it cause I the moment my past live memory ‘wake up’ I gained an understanding of the language, and thanks to my past life I am is decent in English, the bane of most Japanese kids

The promised system still not arrive, well I decided to just stay calm, afterall as far I know there is no reason for god-like-man-in-suit to lie to a mere mortal like me

I need to understand first what kind of world is this, the god-like-man-in-suit strongly suggests he will reincarnate me into some kind of Anime world, I need to investigate what kind of world is this before starting my act.

Afterall even thought the god-like-man-in-suit promised somekind of system, I didn’t know what kind system that I will get, If this world is somekind world where all kind supernatural is real, I will refrain to make an offensive remark to most gods, cause most of the old god if you read the myth especially Greek is a jerk and will try to found an excuse in everything to turn me into a pig  
 **-XKaichou9779X-**  
“Mama” I tug my mom clothes

“Yes, sweetie?” My mother smile, to put it frankly she really beautiful for her age-

“Hmph? Why somehow I get the feeling to spank you, sweetie?”

…Damn woman instinct, anyway I am glad I didn’t conscious when still a baby, my pride as a man will die in the first breastfeed and pee.

“Book?” I just wake up and the ‘me’ before wake up, rarely talk more than 1 word, If I talk in paragraph my parent will notice the difference, while I doubt they can think I am a reincarnated person, but this is frigging Anime world, where parent has somekind of sixth sense on observing their child

“A storybook? Please wait while okay sweetie? Mom needs to wash the dish first”

I nodded and sighed. Ah damn…lets just wait for a while, why I didn’t search a book and read it myself? Well even though I can speak Japanese I can’t read Japanese letters.

It still a moon rune for me…

Mom usually will read the storybook while teaching me how to read the letter inside to me, so when I go to school first, I can at least have a little head start, I am really glad the ‘me’ before wake up like It

My current Mom is a housewife, while Dad is…lets not talk about Dad. I can’t even remember him, I know that he exists but I almost never see him  
 **-XKaichou9779X-**  
I finally managed to read…

The first thing I do is to use the computer when Mom is shopping, that thankfully always took more than 3 hours, this is the first time I am glad at woman shopping habit.

The password is Fujimaru, my new family name

Hmph, so far I can’t find any inconsistencies with the world histories, next let us check the map

Even though I am unfamiliar with my past life Japanese cities but at least I know that some city that the most main cast live is a fictional city that didn’t exist in my previous world

Okay the cities also not named after the alphabet, that already a good sign

Kuoh…check.

Beika…check.

Karakura…check

Academy City…why I even bother searching for this city if world history is uninterrupted?

Fuyuki…

Oh shit, it exists and I am living inside of it.  
 **-XKaichou9779X-**  
I really want to go outside but as expected its only after I am 6 years old.

Apparently no matter how safe is the neighborhood letting 5 years go outside freely is to much for both my parent

So the first thing that I do after the first day of enrolling in school is searching for the Emiya residence in the neighborhood

Lets say I found it easily, it was in the old neighborhood, the one that full of an old mansion, an old manor from the time of the war...

There are only so few people live in there cause it was the center of the Yakuza turf. I believe it was the Fujimura, the one that has guardianship over Shirou.

That explains why, when The Holy Grail War starts each night the street is always empty and no one wakes up by the loud battle sound. Afterall the sound of clashing Archer against Lancer around the school front gate is loud enough to be heard from empty school by Shirou across the track field.

It was almost impossible to not hear it in my current lively neighborhood.

As far as I know, the only ones who live there in my whole grade are Shirou, Rin, Sakura and Shinji.

Hmph, I remember that I promised the god-like-man-in-suit to live an interesting life for the system…

Okay, I decided…I gonna befriend Shirou. It will be the first step of my interesting life!


	3. Fate Pokemon Theme System 3

I become Shirou friend, the ping that echoed in my mind when I introduced myself to him is like music to my ears.

I almost can’t hold off my excitement to check my system until school is over.

Oh, Shirou is pleasant company, he didn’t talk much and his altruism already starting to show…it must be his survivor guilt.

Kiritsugu passed away when Shirou is around 7 or 8 years old…maybe I can visit him and talk about Shirou mentality? Or prevent him from talking about his dream to Shirou?

The question is how can I talk to him without sound too mature for my age?

“Hey guys did you watch the latest Kamen Rider yesterday?” a random kid asked

“I watched” I replied also excited “its so cool!”

Shirou seems lost…well maybe I didn’t need to pretend that I am younger, I am already easily excited at anything that excites kids.  
 **-XKaichou9779X-**  
Arriving back at my house I hurriedly go to my room.

Today school is boring and easy because it was the elementary first year but I can’t slack because even though I can aces every general subject like math and science, the regional subject like Japanese language and History prove to become a challenge for me.

Anyway, lets check my newly arrived system!

Lets check if it has an AI ”System?”

[Yes host?]

Jackpot! It always easier if the system has an AI! Anyway, lets proceed with the questioning!

“What kind of system are you?”

[I am a system with pokemon theme that designed to help the host surviving dangerous encounters in this moonlit world…]

“Pokemon theme? Nevermind, what is your function?”

[I have a Quest, Status, Shop, Bag, Cook, Inventory, Dungeon, and…Gacha]

“Hmph it seems the name is self-explanatory but what is the difference between Bag and Inventory?”

[Bag is for storing everything from the system, while Inventory for anything not from the system]

“I think I understand because this thing from the system will accumulate fast and I don’t want my Inventory in a mess” I nodded “How do I access the Status?”

[To access a system function from the system you only need to say the name of the function.]

“Wow, that easy to use. Status!”

**+Status+**   
**HP :[100%]**   
**Atk :[1]**   
**Def :[1]**   
**Spec Atk :[5]**   
**Spec Def :[10]**   
**Speed :[4]**

**Moves :[None]**   
**Ability :[None]**   
**Held Item :[None]**   
**Pokemon :[None]**

“...As expected I don’t understand” I frowned “System can you explain it for me?”

[Affirmative

Hp: Indicating Health and Stamina if Zero mean fainted and another attack at Zero mean death  
Attack: Mainly govern Physical Strength and everything that make your physical attack hurt]  
Defense: Mainly govern Durability and everything that make your physical defense tougher  
Spec Atk: Mainly govern Spiritual/Soul Strength and everything that makes your special attack hurt  
Spec Def: Mainly govern Spiritual/Soul Durability and everything that makes special defense tougher  
Speed: Mainly govern Reaction Time, Speed, and everything that make you fast]  
Moves: You can equip a maximum of 4+X moves of anything, with X= the number of Pokemon you equipped  
Ability: You can equip a maximum of 1+X ability, with X= the number of Pokemon you equipped  
Held Item: You can equip a maximum of 1+X ability, with X= the number of Pokemon you equipped  
Pokemon: You can equip a maximum of 6 pokemon]

“When you are saying you have a pokemon theme, I think about something different like you allowing me to summon the pokemon I have”

[Affirmative, but this world law is strict between fantasy and reality Pokemon world was more on the fantasy side, while this world was more on Reality side. You indeed can summon pokemon but it needs at least when they are reaching level 100 in sync]

“Explain it from the start please…”

[2 is the status of the average peak adult. ] The system informed

[While unfortunately, this system didn’t have a function that can easily make your stats rise easily, but the base total stat of the pokemon you equipped will be added to your stat.  
To raise the sync level of pokemon you need to equip them, the sync level will rise over time and at level 100 you can access the pokemon lore power and also can summon them.  
You can get moves, held items, ability, and pokemon by buying them at the shop or gaining it through gacha. You also will gain moves and the ability of the pokemon that you have, while the move depends on the sync level, the ability is not.]

[Any question?]

“2 is the stat of average peak adult?!” My jaw dropped “Isn’t that mean at 100 it will reach A rank in servant terms?! Isn’t that kinda overpowered?!”

[Believe it or not, this is already nerfed considerably] The system explained [My creator that you meet before reincarnation planning to give 1 as average peak adult but due to consideration of you becoming to OP for this world standard, he decided at 2]

“But isn’t servant or heroic spirit in general supposed to be powerful?!”

[The human of pokemon world is more powerful and durable than this world human, Pikachu casual shock alone is enough to put any normal person from this world to the hospital if they are lucky and grave if they are unlucky. That not even counting the fire attack that should be leaving the victim with at least third-degree of burn at minimum that given by Charizard or the daily physical abuse that team rocket subjected]

“But…but. You are right” I hold my head “It seems silly but because the Fate series is for mature audiences and Pokemon is family-oriented I regard Fate series to highly”

[When a family-oriented world turned for mature audiences, that when is the time for everything went dark]

[Don’t worry host there also being and Noble Phantasm in this world that can give even some legendary pokemon trouble. Example: Ea and Type-Mercury]

“You are saying that they are just a trouble, not a threat” I pointed out “Well, let us check the shop”

[Affirmative]

**+Shop+**   
**= >TM and HM**   
**= >Held Item**   
**= >Ability**   
**= >Pokemon**

**“Open the pokemon section”**

**+Shop= >Pokemon+**   
**> Arceus 72000**   
**> Eternatus 69000**   
**> Mewtwo 68000**   
**> Dialga 68000**   
**> Palkia 68000**   
**> Giratina 68000**   
**> Rayquaza 68000**   
**> Reshiram 68000**   
**> Zekrom 68000**   
**> Xerneas 68000**   
**> Yvetal 68000**   
**…**   
**> Blipbug 180**   
**> Sunkern 180**   
**> Wishiwashi 175**

“What currency is needed?! How is the price scaled?! The price distance between the highest and the lowest is too far!”

[The currency used is System point.] The system explained [How is the price scaled is using their total base stat. For the legendary and mythical is their total base stat x 10. While any ordinary pokemon is the same as their total base stats]

I stared at the list of prices…that actually makes sense. If Arceus is just price as 720 it was too cheap because after reaching level 100 in sync I can actually use its power of creation of the universe.

“How many system point I have? And how do I get it?”

[It exactly at 500 points. The host can get System point by completing a quest, selling an item, and farming in the dungeon]

“System is there any recommendation?”

[I suggest host buying one pokemon, to be exact Wishiwashi, and buy some moves, ability, and a held item]

“Isn’t it better if I buy more pokemon?” I asked “ with that at least my total base stats at least doubled”

[System giving recommendation based on the drop rate monster farmed in the dungeon and the max reward from a quest. Ever playing pokemon mystery dungeon? The dungeon is based on that. And the pokemon you got will only have starter move because they are level 1]

“...Okay”

With that I purchased Wishiwashi at 175 system points, gaining Water Gun and Growl moves, Schooling ability after that I buy TM16 Pay Day at 125, and TM30 Teleport at 200 system points. With that, my system point is at 0

But considering most dungeon is dangerous and have awful is drop money rate according to the system, this is the best choice  
 **-XKaichou9779X-**  
MC current status  
 **+Status+**  
 **HP :[100%] + 45**  
 **Atk :[1] + 20**  
 **Def :[1] + 20**  
 **Spec Atk :[5] + 25**  
 **Spec Def :[10] + 25**  
 **Speed :[4] + 40**

 **Moves :[Water Gun, Growl, Pay Day, Teleport]**  
 **Ability :[Schooling]**  
 **Held Item :[None]**  
 **Pokemon :[Wishiwashi(Lv.1)]**  
=  
 **Due to this in Fate World, most of the move is converted to make a sense in the explanation behind its effect**

**Water Gun: Damage dealing, a forceful water shot it was at least as strong Firefighter water hose in which somehow really hurt**

**Growl: Non-damage dealing, a simple growl that reduces opponent attack strength by 1 Stage/Rank. In a sense, it was a curse**

**Pay Day: Damage dealing by producing a bunch of coins out of nowhere, and throwing it at opponent so hard that it hurt, at the end of the fight system point that gained will increase and the coin can be picked because it was legitimate money**

**Teleport: Non-damage dealing, it is self-explanatory**

**Schooling: When Wishiwashi at level 20 or higher, every minute a HP check will happen, if Host HP at 25% or above it will change into School Form making its total stat increase dramatically from 175 into 620**


	4. Fate Pokemon Theme System 4

School lesson is still easy except the regional subject. Anyway, today is a really fun day, at the break, I and the other kids were discussing the super sentai series.

“...And the monster went Kaboom!” the kids tell excitedly, while I listening happily. I didn’t watch yesterday's episode because busy checking my system afterall.

“That was awesome!” I said happily “Isn’t that right Shirou?”

Shirou is still at loss, I am no therapist but I know that not the correct response kid my age. Even the so-called mature kids having fun sometimes. Shirou survivor guilt is still eating him. My plan is to involve him in the activity kids his age, maybe it will not cure his survivor guilt, but at least he will become more sensible

“I am sorry but I didn’t watch super sentai guys…” Shirou smiled awkwardly

“That a shame” I replied, “so Shirou what kind of show that you like?”

“...”

“Don’t tell me you never watch TV Shirou…” I frowned “are you didn’t have a TV or something?”

“Or something,” Shirou said “Kiritsugu is so bad at housework to the point setting fire on water…”

“...” Doing housework for two people is sure taking your time especially for 6 years old, maybe he will at least free if Kiritsugu in his business trip to save Illya?

…Saves Illya? Wait, I have freaking Teleport, as long I know the coordinates, I can help Kiritsugu save her. And isn’t Kiritsugu is cursed is it similar to the effect of the move curse? Can I use Full Heal or Full Restore to heal him? System please answer.

[Affirmative but doing that will make your debut into the moonlit world 10 years before ****The Holy Grail War**** , and its better using Big Malasada, Lum Berry, or anything not clearly made product because I doubt host can lie about the origin of the product ]

You are right system, especially Kiritsugu love using the Geass Scroll, I didn’t want to forced to use that

“Hey, Fujimaru!” Shirou shake my shoulder

“What Shirou?”

“The teacher already come, the break already over” Shirou pointed “you are the only on still standing”

“...”

Everyone in the class laughed…

****-XKaichou9779X-** **

“Where is the Dungeon?!”

After the school is over I searching for the dungeon, I already tell my parent that I will be home late because of playing with my friend, its technically not a lie because system is my friend -[Thank You Host]- but I hope I can finish the dungeon quickly.

The problem is, System can’t make an instant dungeon but can tell me where is the location of the dungeon.

“Fujimaru what are you doing here?”

“Wha” I was shocked only to find Shirou behind me “Oh it is just you Shirou, you are scaring me”

“Isn’t your house is in the other way around?” Shirou asked

I smile wryly “I am searching for an address. Come to think of it Shirou, you are living in the old neighborhood right?”

Shirou nodded

I take a piece of paper and write the address that the system tells me where the dungeon located

“Did you know where is this?”

Shirou read and frowned “The only thing in this address is just an abandoned house though?”

“Oh, that means you know about it!” I said happily “Guide me there Shirou!”

Shirou making a gesture to follow him, it is not quite far but there is so many turns that can make me easily lost without a guide.

[A dungeon detected! Explore?]

“What did you want to do in the empty house Fujimaru?” Shirou asked while I searching for something to become a basic weapon and found a decent steel pipe. It was supposed to be heavy for 6 years old child, but my Atk rating is 20 or roughly E rank in servant strength, for me is light as a feather

“I want to explore it of course,” I said replied noting the coordinate so I can teleport back here when Shirou is gone

Shirou frowned at my response

[Affirmative, Transferring in 3…]

Wait, wait, System! Why are you start transferring me?!

[...2. The system asked ‘A dungeon detected! Explore?’, host just replied ’I want to explore it of course'.]

That’s not what I mean! Cancel! Cancel!

[...1. The transfer already starting it can’t be canceled]

“Oh shit”

“Fujimaru, its no go-…Fujimaru what’s wrong? ” Shirou grabbing my shoulder in concern seeing my ghastly face

Its only 1 day since I got the system and my secret is gonna busted….

[...0. Transfer start!]

With that both me and Shirou disappeared from the street.

****-XKaichou9779X-** **

MC current status

****+Status+** **

****HP**** ****:[100%]****

 ** **Atk**** ****:[**** ** **2**** ** **1]****

 ** **Def**** ****:[**** ** **2**** ** **1]****

 ** **Spec Atk**** ****:[**** ** **30**** ** **]****

 ** **Spec Def**** ****:[**** ** **35**** ** **]****

 ** **Speed**** ****:[**** ** **4**** ** **4]****

****

****Moves**** ****:[Water Gun, Growl, Pay Day, Teleport]****

 ** **Ability**** ****:[Schooling]****

 ** **Held Item**** ****:[None]****

 ** **Pokemon**** ****:[Wishiwashi(Lv.1)]****


	5. Fate Pokemon Theme System 5

[Abandoned Mansion. Three Floor. Difficulty: Beginner]

“Fujimaru where are we?” Shirou asked “I am pretty sure just while ago we are in the street across the house”

“You are asking me?” I asked back trying to keep up a clueless charade

“You are right there is no way you know something about this” Shirou mumbled

…This guy is too gullible, its making me feel kinda bad. I hope there is no strong enemy around so I didn’t need to use my moves.

****-XKaichou9779X-** **

“Why again we are exploring this place?” Shirou asked

“Isn’t we agreed to explore this place together to search the way out?” I asked him back

“Oh yeah, I forget,” Shirou said awkwardly

***Sounds of Rattling Bones***

“Shirou did you hear that?” I asked

“What? I didn’t hear anything?” Shirou looking around

With that just from the corner of the corridor it appears, a Skeleton

“What is that?!” Shirou knows the existence of Moonlit world thanks to Kiritsugu but in the Fate series, Shirou never met any mooks enemy from the Type-Moon. He only ever meets Servants while most magus never even meet a Servants.

“You ask what is that? That is trouble” I readied my steel pipe

With that I dash directly to the front and swing the pipe, against a skeleton sharp weapon is ineffective, a blunt weapon like the steel pipe is more preferable because it can turn the rattling bone into powder.

The skeleton attempt to block

“You are too late” My speed score is 44 in servants terms is D Rank. Because the pokemon that I equipped ‘Wishiwashi’ is in the bottom of the food chain in a world where changing weather, beam spam, artificial earthquake is common, it evolved into to swim faster to ran against its predator.

My steel pipe hit so hard to the point the arm that attempting to block turned to dust. It was great because that means it not gonna reanimate. Attack score 21 for the win!

I remember in Fate/Apocrypha the Dragon-Tooth-Warrior keep moving as long their body is not destroyed. I don’t know if the skeleton can do the same but its better safe than sorry.

With that I swing again, again, again and again until the whole skeleton turned into powder.

The skeleton can’t even fought back

[Host gained 1 System Point]

It seems the system told the truth, the drop rate for the SP is terrible. I really need to use Pay Day

“Are you okay Fujimaru?” Shirou asked clearly worried, his altruism at work “What is that? A moving skeleton?”

I nodded “Good thing I bring the steel pipe”

Inspecting the steel pipe, it seems pretty beaten up. another fight like that and the steel pipe will break.

“Anyway, you seem pretty familiar with the moving skeleton Fujimaru. Did you know something?”

No wonder his suspicion arise afterall someone that saying didn’t know anything clearly just move at speed impossible to normal and attacking the skeleton without a second thought

But I already have an excuse for this situation

“Shirou…you never watch TV right?”

Shirou nodded, In my mind, I grinned

“Most of the time you see a skeleton on TV it was the bad guy so that means the skeleton just now is a bad guy!” I say with the flawless logic of 6 years old child

Shirou nodded dumbly

****-XKaichou9779X-** **

After that we encounter a few more enemies, Shirou beat the second one using the steel pipe. After the steel pipe broke we use our hand to beat the skeleton up

While look terrifying the skeleton is mostly weak, after all they are lacking muscle and their bone is so brittle and light, we practically can break them by smashing them to the dungeon wall

System please answer this dungeon have only 3 floors right?

[Affirmative]

Isn’t that mean the next floor is the boss room?

[Correct]

What is the boss of a dungeon that full of skeletons?

[Dragon Tooth Warrior]

Isn’t that was the same thing?

[Anything with a dragon in its name is not to be underestimated. Just like every Dragon Type Pokemon, even fairy type exist doesn’t mean Dragon-Type is useless]

Okay, I get the point

…

The Dragon Tooth Warrior isn’t alone, it has 3 Skeleton underling. So far in the dungeon, we never encounter more than 2 skeletons at the same time, so this poses a bit problem

“Fujimaru I handle the black one!” Shirou recklessly charges into the fray.

“Wait! On the TV if a new enemy appears it was stronger than usual mooks! We need a strategy!”

And it happened with one single strike Shirou is sent flying and hit the dungeon wall

“!!! Shirou are you okay?!”

No response. Did he die?!

[Don’t worry host, he just fainted, and his wound, not a really big deal. If you finish the dungeon all kind of physical wound will disappear]

“Just like in the games huh” I frowned and stared at my enemy. 3 Skeleton and 1 Dragon Tooth Warrior.

“Lets do this” I grab into the air and a bunch of coins appeared “ ** **Pay Day!**** ”

It hit the Dragon Tooth Warrior but it seems it got no effect

[Pay Day is normal type moves, Skeleton and Dragon Tooth Warrior is a ghost or in pokemon term a ghost type, they are totally immune to it]

“Are you kidding me!? There is a type!?”

[Yes]

“But how can we beat the earlier skeleton?! We are basically smashing it the to the dungeon walls!” I shouted while dodging Dragon Tooth Warrior charge. The Dragon Tooth is quite strong, if not my servant like stat the attack will hit

[Your beating up with your hand is counted as Fighting Type, so the earlier skeleton is immune to it but they still die because you smashed them to the dungeon wall]

“...are you saying what I am thinking?” I said while dodging the skeletons combined attack

[Yes, thank the smacking to wall it counted as rock or grass type, depending on the wall. Your beating using the steel pipe counted as Steel Type]

“...Even they are immune to it I still get the bonus SP and can pick up the money right?” I asked giving up at pokemon type logic

[Affirmative]

“Okay, three more times ****Pay Day**** , ** **Pay Day**** , and ****Pay Day****!” I throw a bunch of coins at the rest of the skeletons, it didn’t affect them. With that finished, I take a Kamehameha stance.

“ ** **Water Gun!**** ” With that Stream of Water come out like a Kamehameha from my hand. A water jet. Its merely water but it literally injuring the skeletons.

I give up at thinking why the heck the stream of water somehow hurting them.

I didn’t stop it. The jet of water keep continues until all of the skeletons like construct crumbles to dust. This feels like playing water with a hose…

[Host gained 25 System Points. Dungeon first clear, host gained additional 100 System Points]

“So how many SP that I have?”

[135 Point]

“You are not kidding when saying the drop rate of SP is terrible”

 ****-XKaichou9779X** ** ****-** **

Extra:

Shirou POV

“Shirou wake up, wake up, wake up!”

“Ah, Fujimaru?” Shirou saw Fujimaru face, remembering the last thing that happening. Shirou sleepiness evaporate

“What happens to the black one!?”

“Black one?” Fujimaru is confused “What black one?”

“The Skeletons!”

“Skeletons? What kind of dream you are having?” Fujimaru asked with confused tone “but it seems you are really exhausted, to think you are falling asleep after showing me the abandoned house”

‘Wait…so all of that its a dream? What a minute what about the wound that I get from the black one?’ Shirou checks his own body ‘There no wound…so all of that is really a dream?’

Fujimaru offering his hand “Stand up Shirou, I will accompany you, I will be really worried if you suddenly sleep again”

Still confused Shirou accepted the offer

“By the way what kind of dream you are having?” Fujimaru asked because interested

“A closed room where there is a bunch of skeletons attacking us?” Shirou said awkwardly

“It sounds like a TV show…”

And that how Shirou believes that everything is a dream.

****-XKaichou9779X-** **

MC current status

****+Status+** **

****HP**** ****:[100%]****

 ** **Atk**** ****:[21]****

 ** **Def**** ****:[21]****

 ** **Spec Atk**** ****:[30]****

 ** **Spec Def**** ****:[35]****

 ** **Speed**** ****:[44]****

****

****Moves**** ****:[Water Gun, Growl, Pay Day, Teleport]****

 ** **Ability**** ****:[Schooling]****

 ** **Held Item**** ****:[None]****

 ** **Pokemon**** ****:[Wishiwashi(Lv.**** ** **11**** ** **)]****


	6. 100.000 Gods Control Kirito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot because the Author inspired by after seeing Twitch Play Pokemon Red

In the realm of reality above human understanding, a bunch of gods is bored.

SaintNeos:[BORED]

Xaproneth:[AGREE]

Larcasious:[IDEA?]

K9779:[IDEA!]

ALL Other GODS:[EXPLAIN!]

K9779:[Lets us all try wrestling control a mortal body and see what happens!]

ALL Other GODS:[…]

K9779:[AGREE?]

ALL Other GODS:[WHY NOT?]

And so THE GODS ROLL the DICE, a Victim founded

\---

In the year 2022 mankind finally…brought virtual reality to existence…

It supposedly a normal day for the body named Kirigaya Kazuto(or Kazuto Kirigaya if you prefer western naming order)

It was the day of the start of the most awaited first virtual reality game, Sword Art Online, or in short SAO.

A Kazuto laying on his own bed, a smile adjourned at his face and shout the word that will start his nightmare “Link Start!”

In another world, another timeline the Kazuto will be known as a hero by saving the trapped players from the death game but in this world, this timeline all kind of future can be thrown into the trashcan, cause the moment Kazuto shouted the word, THE GODS grinned and Kazuto nightmare started…

Arriving at the town of beginning Kazuto now known as Kirito grinned “I finally back at this world!”

That was the last line that Kirito says before noticed that his head filled with voices from nowhere and everywhere…

\---

{GODS CHATROOM}

Alpha6: CANON!

SaintNeos: SCREW CANON!

Xaproneth: SCREW CANON!

WwBG: CANON!

RKE: TROLL!

TA4: TROLL!

…

…

…

K9779: SPEECHLESS 0_0!

\---

“What is that guy doing? ” a random player seeing Kirito walk into walls repeatedly

“Maybe it's a bug…” a random beta player said, “lets report it to the admin…Eh, the logout button missing?!”

And so the butterfly flapped its wing…

\---

After two hours of crashing into countless walls, Kirito finally reaches the boar mob begginer location.

‘What is that countless voice!? It controlling my body!’

\---

KRD: TUTORIAL BATTLE!

WTS: AGREE!

…

K9779: Anyone knows how to use a sword?

\---

Kirito start to equipping his sword by grabbing the blade and pointing the handles at the boar

“This is not how to handle a sword!” Kirito shouted in frustration hoping the voices hear him

\---

KRD: ITS NOT?

MR?: I DON’T KNOW

NICK: IGNORE THE MORTAL

…

K9779: LOL

\---

“You guys can hear me?! Wait don’t ignore me!”

Kirito body starts to move to kill the boar in front of him, Kirito swings his sword, in real-world swinging a sword while holding it in the blade will sever your hand but because this is a game somehow Kirito able to do it. The boar take damage equally as if damaged by a blunt weapon, not liking the attack the boar counter and rammed at Kirito sending him flying several meters

Kirito back standing up and strike again…again…and again.

Until finally he barely wins…

“Bunch of voices talking in my head, a beta tester is beaten down by a tutorial monster, my body not my own…what next? This game turned into a death game?”

\---

After Kayaba Announcement…

Kirito only have one word that describes his situation…” Sh*t”


End file.
